Son Of The Stars: New Age
by Elhini Prime
Summary: After Cybertron is restored, the 'Bots have to rebuild their broken planet. But with this group, fate loves throwing a wrench in their plans. Unicron reawakens and now its up to Jack, Ultimus Prime, and his family to stop this new threat before its too late to save his home. Sequel to Son of the Stars. Rated T. WARNING contains spoilers for Predacons Rising.
1. Ceremony

**Hi everyone! I'm back! I watched Predacons Rising last night and what can I say...it was really good! Well, except for the ending but hey, I promised a story and here it is :)**

**I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_****...Only my OC's and the Realm of Cybres**

Chapter 1

Ceremony

Jack POV

"We have endured bitter hardship and countless battles," Dad started, looking at all of us as we stood right outside of Kaon, "But at long last, our home planet has been restored,"

I looked at my siblings who both stood beside me and then I turned my gaze to my dad.

I couldn't believe he picked _Kaon_ of all places to do this ceremony…I would have expected Iacon, but…Kaon harbored a secret that everyone present knew. I could feel the low thrumming of Vector Sigma, thousands of feet below my pedes. In reality…Dad couldn't have picked a better place.

"We would not be standing on Cybertronian soil," Dad continued, "Were it not for the valiant efforts of both those assembled here and our absent comrades…Ratchet, who remains on Earth to safeguard our human friends, and Cliffjumper, who made the ultimate sacrifice,"

I saw Arcee bow her helm from the corner of my optic.

"But on this day…" Dad said, "At the dawn of a new era…we gather to bestow a special honor, one earned by Bumblebee through his bravery and devotion to the cause of peace. Long before he, Dusk, and Ultimus rid the universe of the _scourge_ of the Decepticon warmonger,"

Dusk and I both gently pushed 'Bee forwards. He jerked his helm back at us for a moment before kneeling before Dad.

Dad gave him a soft smile.

"In the company of your fellow Autobots," Dad continued, "In the presence of our creator, Primus, the living core of our planet…and by the authority vested in me by the Matrix of Leadership,"

Dad lifted the Star Saber high, letting the light of our sun catch on the blade.

"Bumblebee," Dad started, tapping the silver blade that ended Megatron's life on 'Bee's shoulders like he was knighting him, "Arise…a _warrior_,"

'Bee stood, and though he didn't say anything, I could feel the joy and happiness radiating off of him.

Everyone congratulated him, even Dusk, Ben, and me. Dusk embraced him.

"You finally did it big brother," she grinned.

"We are all proud of you," Mom smiled as 'Bee turned to look at both her and Dad.

"Thanks Mom, thanks Dad," he whispered, a smile shining on his faceplate.

"Let's get this party _started_!" Wheeljack chuckled, raising his fist.

He had something in it…

"Wait…what are you doi…" Ben started before…

_BANG_!

A series of explosions ripped through the air, shattering the statue of my uncle that stood proudly above the gate of Kaon.

And it came tumbling down.

Dusk gave a yell of joy, Ben joined in, as did many of the others.

Smokescreen shoved 'Bee's shoulder.

"Welcome to the club 'Bee," he said, "Warrior today…who knows! Prime tomorrow?"

'Bee's optics went even wider than before.

"Slow down Smokey," he started, "I'm not sure I'd wish a Prime's responsibility on _anyone_,"

"Hey!" Dusk and I both protested.

"You two and Dad are possibly the most responsible 'Bots I know," 'Bee explained, "I don't think I could handle what you guys could,"

Dusk closed an optic, still looking at our big brother.

"I am sorry to interrupt your celebration…and your…explanations…" Dad started.

"Here it comes," my aunt sighed.

"Primes never party," Bulkhead added, earning him a look from both Dusk and me, "The older ones,"

I felt a little bit of irritancy from Dad before he spoke again.

"But I must take my leave of you," he finished.

"Sir…may I ask why?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Though Cybertron is able to _support_ new life…" Dad started, "Our planet is currently incapable of generating _new_ lives,"

"Say what?" I asked.

"Not until I can retrieve the well spring from which _all_ life on Cybertron is born," Dad finished, "And ultimately returns,"

'Bee's and Ben's optics went wide.

"What?" I asked, "What is it?"

"The All Spark," both of them whispered.

"What?" I repeated.

"You mean it isn't here?" Smokescreen asked.

"Last time I saw it was on Earth," 'Bee said, "But it was destroyed!"

"Yeah," Ben added, "Sam and I pushed it into Megatron's chest…offlining him,"

"But then he came back," Dusk finished.

"That was only a fraction of the All Spark," Dad corrected, "The part that held much of our history, the true All Spark is not on Earth or on Cybertron. Nor has it been…not for thousands of years,"

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" I asked.

"The All Spark helps create a new Cybertronian…everyone but two present are results from the All Spark," Mom said, "It generates a spark for a sparkling as do the creators…"

"I'm guessing Dusk and Ben are our two oddities," I queried.

"As the war for Cybertron reached a tipping point," Dad started, "And the Decepticon Army appeared to be unstoppable…I opted to safeguard the All Spark from Megatron by covertly sending it to a distant sector of the galaxy,"

"But not before you did one last generation with it," Mom added.

Dad nodded.

"And with that last generation…the last sparkling was born," he finished, looking at me.

"Me," I said, "I was the last?"

"There's a reason why your name mean Last," Dusk pointed out, "You're the last sparkling the All Spark helped create before it was sent off world!"

"But how are we going to find it?" I asked.

"The Matrix of Leadership will enable me to guide us to its present location," Dad replied.

"What are we waiting for?" 'Bee asked, "Let's take the warship and bring it back!"

"These remain dangerous times, Bumblebee," Dad said, "We cannot leave Cybertron unsecured…not with Starscream and Shockwave unaccounted for,"

"Not to mention our stray Predacon," Ultra Magnus hissed, clenching his prosthetic servo.

"Get in line," I growled, "Draconus is mine,"

"Jaaaack," Dusk warned.

"I know, I know, be nice," I sighed, rolling my optics.

"Ultra Magnus, you will supervise patrols to find and capture the fugitive Decepticons," Dad ordered.

"I would be honored," Ultra Magnus nodded.

"I'm coming with you then," I said, looking at the commander.

"Bulkhead, you will lead the reconstruction effort," Dad said, "Begin by building a landing field to welcome returning refugees,"

He then turned to Wheeljack.

"Wheeljack, I will require your extensive knowledge of navigating deep space,"

"When do we leave?" Wheeljack asked.

"I'm coming with you," Dusk said, "And I'm not taking no for an answer,"

Dad let out a sigh but he finally nodded.

* * *

Bulkhead POV

Construction wasn't going too bad. Some of the Vehicons had been very willing to help, seeing as we weren't treating them like cannon fodder. I looked up from my datapad and up at the Vehicons…something was wrong…oh no.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" I shouted up at them, "How are you going to attach the cladding when the framing structure is incomplete, huh?!"

The two Vehicons looked at me almost sheepishly before they put the cladding down and started walking backwards…

I raised my servo to stop them…but it was too late. They rammed into two other Vehicons carrying the framework.

I groaned and put a servo to my helm.

These guys are worse listeners than Miko.

Great…now I'm thinking about my girl again. I miss Miko, I miss all the dune bashing we did, her little concerts…

And then Arcee drove up.

Lucky 'Cee…her charge got to come with her.

Then again…he is one of us.

"Labor issues?" she asked, walking up…

Right as another crash sounded, making me cringe.

"Any news of our fugitives?" I asked.

"Just signs of scavenging in former Decepticon instillations," she answered.

"The 'Con warship can't detect their life signals?" I asked incredulously.

"Shockwave must have found a way to shield or disable them,"

I looked up at the warship hovering over the city.

"I'll feel better when the gruesome are locked up with the others," I answered.

**Short...maybe. But then again...I don't know where to cut off on chapters during this here...and I'm not making it one whole chapter! So...I guess I'll see ya next time!**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Old Friends, Slightly New Enemies

**Ok, I'm back with another chappie! I really don't like how many characters were left outta this one...like for example the kids, and 'Wave, and the Spiderbot...and I know I'm not alone with that. So I'm going to have a little fun with them in the story...like having the kids at least _mentioned_, oh and 'Wave...I've got something _rea__l_ good planned for him...  
**

**I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_****...Only my OC's and the Realm of Cybres**

Chapter 2

Old Friends, Slightly New Enemies

Bumblebee POV

"'BEEEEEEE!" I heard Ben yell.

I turned towards the human turned Autari as he walked into the bridge, optics glaring at me.

"Yes Ben?" I asked.

"I can't get any recharge here when they're banging on the walls!" he whined, "Get them to stop!"

"They won't," I said, "You know as well as I do,"

"Just. _Try_," Ben growled.

I sighed and pulled up the brig, looking at Knockout and the other Vehicons.

"Ok you got my attention," I sighed, "What do you want?"

"Them to shut up?" Ben quipped.

I shot him a glare as Knockout looked up at the screen.

_"We're prisoners of war we have rights!"_ he started, _"When are we going to have access to an oil bath!?"_

Always about cosmetics that one.

"Well when are _you_ going to tell me where I can find your pals?" I shot back.

Knockout sighed.

_"I _told_ you before! Shockwave has _dozens_ of secret labs all across Cybertron, _top_ secret,"_ he growled.

"A shame," I sighed, holding up Knockout's buffer, "Your finish is lookin' pretty drab,"

Ben howled with laughter as Knockout gave a low snarl.

_"_I_ don't know where they are I swear!"_ he growled before he stopped, and looked back up at us,_ "But I might have an idea where you might try looking…"_

Now we're getting somewhere.

* * *

Jack POV

"Someone might want to think about renaming the Sea of Rust," Smokescreen sighed, "Just sayin'!"

"Yeah," I agreed, "It doesn't look rusty anymore, looks…nice,"

"Though…I _was_ hoping more of us would be rushing back here to see it," he finished.

"Now that it's all bright and shiny?" I asked.

"Cybertron will populate in time, kid," Ultra Magnus started, "You both have to remember, refugees could be returning from light years away,"

He suddenly stopped talking…

"Movement," he said, "two contacts at point 084,"

"More 'Bots?" I asked.

"Or more 'Cons…" Smokescreen added.

The three of us stopped and transformed, weapons activating.

"Approach with caution," Ultra Magnus ordered.

We slowly crept towards the alleyway…and I heard something at the end of it.

"Please…don't let it be Scraplets or something bad like that," I muttered, making Smokescreen give a weak grin.

Ultra Magnus lowered his weapon slightly and I saw what was down the hall.

It was two mechs.

"My name is Ultra Magnus," the Commander started, "Are you Autobot or Decepticon?"

One of them gave a dark chuckle and I glared warily at them…something wasn't right.

They came out into the light…and my spark nearly stopped.

"Neither," one answered.

And they transformed into…

"Predacons," Ultra Magnus growled, his clawed servo clenching.

A low growl ripped from my throat and we pointed our blasters at the Predacons.

"Fire everything!" I ordered as they charged.

Ultra Magnus jumped out the way as one charged him…the other smacked me with its wing and pinned Smokescreen.

I gave a yell as I went down. I knew from experience that wings aren't soft and feathery like everyone thinks…oh no. They can _easily_ make bruises.

In Dusk's case, they can become razor sharp when she's threatened…and they can just as easily snap someone's neck if she smacks them hard enough.

Thank Primus she never has done that…but I did see her slice clean through a bar of metal with one once…scary.

The Predacon's wings were metallic feathers…

And they hurt just as much.

The Predacon grabbed Smokescreen and threw him into a wall. Then it grabbed me by the arm and flung me up into the air…before making me slam back down into the hard, metallic earth.

I groaned in pain…but I was yanked off my back once again…and flung right into Smokescreen.

"Prime…off…me…" he moaned, "Please…!"

I rolled off and Smokescreen rubbed his helm as he stood, helping me to my pedes.

He opened his mouth and I glared at him.

"Say it and I'll mute you," I threatened.

"You're very well built?" he supplied meekly.

Different words…same meaning.

And he suddenly started shooting again.

I looked up and saw the Predacon charging at us again. We only got a few shots in before he rammed into us both and sent us flying.

The Predacon grabbed me by my pede and shook me around like Sirius did to his dog toys…letting me fly smack into a building.

I moaned in pain…right as Smokescreen slammed into the area of the wall next to me.

And the wall crumbled, pinning us both.

The Predacon stalked forwards, its mouth glowing a violent yellow-orange color…

"Smokescreen…" I warned.

"Smokescreen! Ultimus!" Ultra Magnus yelled, right as his Predacon shook him in its mouth.

Smokescreen laid his servo on my arm and activated the Phase Shifter, the two of us phasing through the debris as the Predacon let loose a barrage of flames.

"That was close," I panted as we went through the wall.

"Tell me about it," Smokescreen replied, "Well…I think he ran outta steam…"

The two of us walked through the wall again.

"Phase beats flame _every_ time," Smokescreen chuckled.

And the other Predacon threw Ultra Magnus hard.

"Scrap!" Smokescreen hissed.

The Predacon that tried to blast me and Smokescreen pounded towards us.

"Through the wall!" I ordered, "Through the wall!"

Smokscreen went through the wall while I charged at the Predacon, sliding underneath it and down to the ground.

I transformed and chased after Smokescreen as he headed towards the fallen Commander.

"'Bee!" I yelled, "We need an emergency Groundbridge! Stat!"

Smokescreen transformed and leaped towards Ultra Magnus, touching him and activating the Phase shifter right as the Predacon slashed at the commander. The Predacon's claws slashed right through the Commander and Smokescreen.

"Smokey!" I yelled, "Duck!"

I leaped forwards and down, letting the Predacon chasing me sail over my helm and into its buddy.

Smokescreen and I picked up the Commander.

"Hang tight, chief," Smokescreen grunted.

"We're getting you outta here," I finished as Smokescreen and I dragged Ultra Magnus' wounded form into our Groundbridge.

The Predacons looked up and screeched at us.

"Smokey…" I warned, "Hurry!"

And we fell through the Bridge.

"You guys ok?" Ben asked, "Wha…oh boy,"

"Get Jolt," I ordered, "We need him,"

A few minutes later, Jolt looked back up at us.

"I can't fix him," he admitted, "I haven't repaired this much yet…I'm still an assistant, _Ratchet's_ the one you need,"

There was only one thing we could do.

I walked over to the comm.

"Autobot Base Beta, do you copy?" I asked, "This is Ultimus Prime. I repeat, Autobot Base Beta, do you read? Ratchet, we need your assistance!"

* * *

Ratchet POV

CRASH!

"MIKO I NEEDED THAT!" I bellowed, glaring at the girl.

"Yeah?" she demanded, glaring back at me, "Well guess what! I need Bulkhead, but I guess that ain't gonna happen either!"

"Miko," Amber growled.

"Stop fighting," Rafael pleaded, eyes dull, "please,"

"I don't care," Miko pouted, "I just…"

She broke into tears and Amber put a hand around Miko's shoulders.

"I miss them too," the older woman said softly.

"We all do," Sean replied dejectedly stroking Sirius' massive head.

The dog hadn't eaten or done much of anything since Dusk left. We had to force feed him multiple times…I still felt bad for the humans who ended up getting bit.

The Base had been quiet and lonely without the others.

I sighed and turned back towards my workstation…

_"Autobot Base Beta, do you copy?"_

A familiar voice asked.

"Jack?" Miko asked, head shooting up.

"It _can't_ be!" Sean breathed.

_"This is Ultimus Prime. I repeat, Autobot Base Beta, do you read?"_

"It _is_ him!" Rafael cried.

_"Ratchet, we need your assistance!"_

"Autobot Base Beta, this is Ratchet," I replied, unable to hid the smile I had, "I hear you Jack,"

_"Good to hear you again,"_ Jack said, _"We need your help, had a nasty run in with Predacons…Ultra Magnus is hurt bad. Jolt can't fix him,"_

"I'm on my way," I replied…right as a Spacebridge opened up.

I turned to Miko and Amber.

"Stay. Here," I growled.

"Killjoy," Amber growled.

**See! Kids mentioned...and it won't be the last time either! :) Well, until next time!  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	3. Cousins

**I meant to have this up _last_ night...but there was a slow connection with my computer and it wouldn't let me...so here you go! Chapter 3! And judging by the title...I think you know who's in it...  
**

**I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_****...Only my OC's and the Realm of Cybres**

Chapter 3

Cousins

Jack POV

The light from the Spacebridge died out and Ratchet stepped towards us.

"Where's the patient?" he asked.

We all stepped out of the way, giving Ratchet a clear path to Ultra Magnus.

The Commander moaned softly on his berth, Jolt hovering protectively over him.

"Good to see you again, Ratch," the blue medic smiled.

"You too, Jolt," Ratchet murmured as he looked at his patient, "He is suffering from a multitude of internal injuries. Most quite severe,"

"So anyone care to explain what two more Predacons are doing on Cybertron?" Arcee asked.

"I thought Optimus said new life was impossible without the All Spark," Bulkhead shrugged.

"On no authority," 'Bee corrected, "But something tells me…"

"Cloning old bones doesn't constitute new life," I finished.

"Shockwave's been playing in his lab since the War," Bulkhead reasoned.

"Why stop now?" Ben asked.

"Doesn't matter where those _beasts_ came from," Smokescreen interjected bitterly as he clenched his fist, "We've gotta take them _down_,"

"I'm with you there," I nodded.

"If Shockwave's back in business, there could be more of them," 'Bee said, "_A lot_ more,"

"We need to call Optimus," Bulkhead said.

"Really Bulk?" my aunt asked, "And interrupt his quest to _save_ the future of our race on Cybertron?"

"Besides…we got Jack," Ben said, "We still have a Prime on our side,"

"I don't even know where to start," I shrugged.

"Good thing for you, little brother, I do," 'Bee smirked.

The energon drained from my faceplate.

"You don't mean…" I started.

He nodded.

I growled under my breath.

"I really, _really_ don't like you," I hissed.

"I love you too baby brother,"

* * *

Dusk POV

"Why send the All Spark to Theta Scorpiae?" Wheeljack asked, "One of the most hazardous star systems in the galaxy?"

"Precisely to deter Megatron from searching this region for it," Dad replied.

"With all the gamma bursts, planetoid collisions, freak meteor showers, and high radiation…what could _possibly_ go wrong here?" I deadpanned, "With your and my Prime's Luck…yeah, we're dead,"

Dad shot me a look.

"I'm just sayin'," I said.

"I really dislike that saying," Dad growled, turning to face the window again.

"Just like my bad?" I asked.

His optic twitched.

Hehe, now I got _two_ phrases to make him glitch!

"She's right," Wheeljack said, "How can you be sure it survived?"

"The All Spark itself is comprised of pure energy," Dad explained, "In order to contain it and launch it off-world, Alpha Trion forged a vessel, capable of extracting it from the ether. It is this indestructible reliquary we seek,"

"I'll _try_ not to scratch the paint on this tub…but no promises," Wheeljack warned, taking the controls again.

"We cannot risk being stranded if our ship is damaged," Dad said, "It is best that you remain here, Wheeljack,"

"You're the Boss," Wheeljack shrugged.

Dad looked down at me.

"Ah, ah, Optimus Prime, I'm coming with you," I snapped, "With your luck, you're sure to offline…with my luck by myself, I'll offline…together…well, we can't be _that_ unlucky…right?"

He didn't answer.

That just meant 'yes'.

We both went out of the air lock and into cold space.

* * *

Ben POV

"Watch your step," 'Bee called as we ventured down into a valley.

And what do I do?

I trip…of course.

Lucky for me…Bulkhead caught me.

Jack picked up a piece of metal and examined it, he looked at 'Bee and 'Bee looked back. There was a brief silence between the two before Jack nodded and kept going.

"Any idea what they said?" I asked Elita, who came up behind me.

"It was a private conversation between those two," she answered, "I can't pick up on it,"

Guess we'll have to wait and see.

"This way," Jack called.

"Who made them leader?" Smokescreen asked.

"They _did_ snuff Megatron," Bulkhead pointed out.

"I'm not leading," 'Bee said, bending down and touching the ground, "I'm _scouting_. And _Jack,_ in case you've forgotten, is Prime. So he's in charge if something happens to Optimus and Dusk,"

"He gets to boss you around?" I asked Elita.

"He'd end up grounded," she growled.

"And that's why I let her make her decisions," Jack called back.

"He's scared of you," I noticed.

"As he should be," Elita smirked.

"Fair enough," Smokescreen shrugged as Jack and 'Bee continued on, "But you do realize we're nowhere _near_ where we found those Predacons…right?"

"We're not looking for those Predacons," 'Bee replied, "Jack and I followed this energon trail which means he's wounded…and I know we aren't the ones who wounded him,"

"If they're not looking for them…then…" I started, then stopped, "Oh no,"

"You mean we've been tracking…" Bulkhead started.

"Yeah," Jack growled, as a shadow fell over us and a loud screech sounded, "We've been tracking Draconus,"

We all backed away, except for 'Bee and Jack, and onlined our weapons. Well…I tried.

It was like when 'Bee lost his T-cog, I felt the plates shift and _want_ to transform…but they wouldn't. I could activate my melee weapons…just not my blasters though which was very weird.

Draconus screeched again, a ball of fire building up in his throat.

"Hold fire!" Jack ordered, voice thundering with the Prime's authority.

I couldn't _help_ but obey.

"Recognize this, _cousin_?" Jack demanded, holding up his metal stick.

Draconus hissed, letting the fire die as he brought his helm down to get a better look.

"You served on your father's warship," 'Bee added, "Surely you're familiar with this little _treasure_ from his vault?"

What in Primus' Core is he talking about?

Jack just picked it up off the ground!

"The Immobilizer," 'Bee finished.

I raised an optic ridge.

Ok, either both of them had a screw loose…or they had a plan.

I really hope it was the latter.

"It causes _instant_ stasis lock," Jack continued, "though the victim remains fully conscious…a living _death_,"

Another dark hiss.

Jack lay the stick on the ground, his optics never leaving his cousin's faceplate.

"But we didn't come here to fight your…_highness_," he growled through gritted teeth.

I heard him mutter something else under his breath and 'Bee elbowed him sharply.

Draconus beat his wings once and transformed into mech form.

"Then _why_ have you violated my refuge, Prime!" he snarled.

"We need answers," Jack replied.

The two cousins glared at each other, royal blue optics into sickening yellow.

"Do you know of any other Predacons currently on Cybertron?" 'Bee asked, trying to keep the two from coming to blows.

"Indeed," Draconus answered, a slightly insane gleam entering his optics, _"Legions_ of them,"

He swept a servo towards the land behind him.

"Behold," he said, almost mournfully, "My subjects…a countless multitude rendered extinct ages ago by the Great Cataclysm, unearthed by the shifting plates during our planet's restoration,"

"Yeah well me, Jack and Ultra Magnus…" Smokey started.

Draconus cocked his helm.

"Jack?" he asked.

"He doesn't remember," Jack told us, "He's forgotten,"

"Well then me, Ultimus Prime, and Ultra Magnus just about got scrapped by two _living_ Predacons," Smokey snapped, "Know anything of _them _your _highness_?"

Draconus' optics lit up with a spark of hope.

"Two?" he asked softly, hopefully, "Where?!"

"We came to ask for your help in finding them," Jack said.

"For _revenge_!?" Draconus snarled.

"No!" 'Bee said, "Optimus Prime, mine and Ultimus' father, would deem it a tragedy to stain Cybertron's fresh soil with _any_ newly spilled energon. So help us prove what Megatron was never willing to,"

Draconus' optics turned orange and he shook his helm.

"What was my creator unwilling to do?" he asked.

"Show that more than one race are able to coexist on our planet," Jack finished, "Please cousin, listen to us,"

The Predacon's optics returned to a yellow color and Jack sighed.

"And we've lost him again," he muttered.

"You assume that because I turned against Megatron, I can forgive the Autobots for their role in the destruction of my brethren on _Earth_?" he scoffed, his optics flashed orange again, "Or that you, Elita One, offlined my carrier right before my very own optics!"

Elita shuttered her optics, and didn't reopen them until Draconus' optics switched colors again.

"Leave. Me. Be," he snarled, "And _dare_ not trespass here again,"

Jack and 'Bee looked at Draconus once more before both of them walked towards us. Jack tossed the 'Immobilizer' over his shoulder and let it clang against the ground.

"C'mon, let's go," he finally said.

**Well, that's all for now! Hope to see you again later today or tomorrow!  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	4. Dead Mech Walking

**See, I promised I'd have another chapter up today! :) Well, here we go! Hope you like it.  
**

**I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_****...Only my OC's and the Realm of Cybres**

Chapter 4

Dead Mech Walking

Jack POV

Night fell quickly on the planet as we headed towards a familiar sight…well…on Earth it was familiar.

"What makes you think we'll find Shockwave's cloning lab here?" my aunt asked as we drove towards the massive, dark Citadel looming above us.

"Yeah," Smokescreen added, "Wasn't Darkmount Megatron's _military_ HQ?"

"If the intel Ben and I received from Knockout is accurate…" 'Bee started as he came to a stop and transformed, "We'll find a map of Shockwave's entire lab network in the Citadel's databank,"

"How did you managed to worm it out of him?" I asked, "Wait, don't tell me, you scratched his finish. He's such a femme about it,"

"Ultimus!" Mom reprimanded.

Ben gave a short bark of laughter.

"Nope…I threatened his buffer," 'Bee chuckled.

I gave a loud laugh and our group started up into the Citadel.

I sighed as I craned my neck to see the top…

Yeah, sadly we've got a _long_ walk ahead of us.

* * *

Dusk POV

"We getting closer?" I asked as Dad and I made our way through the asteroid field.

He gave a short nod.

"I believe we should be seeing it shortly," he answered.

"Heads up!" I called, diving out of the way of an asteroid.

Dad shot upwards to avoid getting crushed, then to the side.

"Close call," I said, "Right?"

Dad didn't answer, his optics were locked onto something far away.

I turned, looking in the same direction…

And there, about 500 meters away, was a spiky, metallic container…that glowed a brilliant electric blue in the center.

_"Optimus, Dusk,"_ Wheeljack called over comm, _"Plasma storm incoming!"_

"That's bad…right?" I asked.

"Very bad," Dad answered.

"Race ya?"

He didn't answer, but he shot forwards. I followed close behind, then started edging ahead.

_"Get outta there!" _Wheeljack ordered, _"That All Spark container might be indestructible, but you two aren't!"_

"I am too close to turn back!" Dad shouted, pouring on speed.

"We're not leaving without that container!" I added, dodging asteroids left and right.

So close, so very close!

* * *

Ben POV

"Lord Smokescreen, Emperor of Destruction!" Smokescreen growled, glaring at us from what _used_ to be Megs' throne.

Jack and I snickered as Smokescreen did a little dance in the throne.

"How can you sit there?" Bulkhead chided, "That's some _bad_ mojo,"

Unbidden, the memory of the first meeting with the 'Bots came to mind…Ironhide and Sam's dog, ironically named Mojo and I started laughing again.

Bulkhead pinned me with a glare and I sobered up quick.

"Whaddya know," 'Bee hummed, "Knockout actually shot straight for once!"

"What'd you have to do? Buff his finish?" Arcee teased.

"Close," 'Bee admitted, "Let's download the data and get out of here,"

I heard something…like a jet…

"Hey, something's heading our way!" I called, pointing.

"Draconus?" Arcee asked.

"Moving too fast," Jack said, shaking his helm.

"Starscream?" Bulkhead asked.

No…it wasn't him…who was it?

* * *

Bumblebee POV

"Starscream?" Bulkhead asked.

I frowned, zooming in on the sh…no…no it can't be!

I backed up, shaking as I looked over at Jack, who's optics were wide in shock.

_"I thought he was dead!?"_ Jack demanded over bond.

_"We stabbed him with the Star Saber! He _should_ be dead!"_ I cried back.

And _Megatron_ landed in front of us.

And he did _not_ look happy.

* * *

Ben POV

Jack started shaking as Megatron landed.

"Minions of the Prime!" the warlord snarled, "Prepare to be _obliterated_!"

Jack stood before Elita, protecting her.

Megatron's violet optics snapped to his nephew and a low snarl rumbled through his frame.

"Disciple of Primus," he growled, "You will be the first to die,"

"Megatron," 'Bee whispered.

"Uncle," Jack growled.

"You two _skewered_ Buckethead with a giant _saber _and manage to miss his _spark_!?" Smokescreen asked.

"_How_ are you still alive!?" Arcee demanded.

"And where'd you score the upgrade!" Bulkhead added.

"Megatron cannot answer you at this moment," uh…Megatron…answered.

"Did he just refer to himself in third person?" I asked Jack.

"That's not my uncle," Jack growled, blades unsheathing

"Though I can inform you, with _utmost _authority…" Megs continued, "That he owes his new lease on life to _me_! _Unicron!_"

A low rumbling snarl came from Jack's frame and he visibly shook, eyes burning bright electric blue.

"And I will _not_ be so easy to deliver into oblivion!" Megatron…Unicron…answered.

A violet glow entered his servos…and two _massive_ blasters of purple energy appeared over said servos.

He shot at us, knocking me and Jack off our pedes.

Arcee and Elita both sprinted across the floor, both shooting at the monster, Smokescreen and Bulkhead came in from opposing sides shooting as well.

"Protect Ultimus!" 'Bee ordered, leaping down on top of Unicron and shooting, "Don't let Unicron get him!"

I lifted a very groggy Jack up and helped him to the back side of the throne where his mother and aunt were waiting for him.

"I don't feel so good," he groaned, shuddering.

"It's got to be the dark energon," I reasoned, "Dusk gets sick when she's around it too…I think Primes are more sensitive to the stuff!"

"No, you don't say," Jack deadpanned.

'Bee and Smokey jumped behind the throne to join us right as Unicron started to fire at it. The throne shuddered under every hit and I knew it wouldn't last long.

"We need to retreat!" Arcee yelled.

"The only way out is down," Smokescreen added.

"We can't call for a Groundbridge until we put some space between Unicron and _us_!" Bulkhead argued.

"Behold my infinite might!" Unicron shouted.

Suddenly, something pierced through the throne…and right through Jack's right shoulder.

The young Prime shrieked in pain as Elita and I pulled him off.

"Straight through," Elita confirmed as she examined it a bit, "No shards."

"He's still leaking bad," I pointed out as Jack tried to stem the flow of energon.

"Do you guys hear…beeping…" Jack started, before his optics widened and he faced the javelin that pierced his shoulder, "'Bee…"

"Let's roll!" 'Bee ordered.

"Jack…can' you transform?" I asked.

He nodded shakily, but instead of transforming into an alt…his Legacy activated…and Jack's human form lay in my servo.

"Guess he's hurt a little bit more badly than we thought," I shrugged, holding Jack close.

And we all scrambled around or over the throne, transforming… and driving off the flight deck right as the javelin detonated.

'Bee started shooting at the lower floor and it caved in. I heard Unicron yell in anger…and then come after us.

Jack's human eyes fluttered open as we hit the ground.

"What happened…" he asked, rubbing his head, "My head…"

He froze and pulled his hand down to look at himself.

"How…I didn't…" he sputtered, trying to think of a good explanation as to why he was in human form.

"Let's just put it this way…" I said, "You're hurt, and this makes it easier to carry you,"

* * *

Wheeljack POV

I watched as Optimus and Dusk dodged through the field.

"C'mon Chief…c'mon Firebrand…" I murmured, not taking my eyes off the radar, "We're out of time…"

And I watched in horror as the asteroids in front of Dusk exploded violently.

* * *

Jack POV

My shoulder felt like it was on _fire_. I wanted to get out of this place, I wanted to get out of Ben's alt…but apparently I'm not getting those wishes fulfilled now am I?

The door in front of us opened.

"WHOA!" Arcee screamed, hitting the breaks and skidding as she transformed, "STOP!"

My family stopped and transformed. Ben let me out and he did the same. I felt the electric rush of my Legacy flood through me and I sighed in contentment as I gazed down with optics instead of eyes.

We all came over to the edge…and looked at a fiery pool of molten metal.

"A _smelting pit_!?" Bulkhead demanded.

"This is the one from your Darkmount Pass story isn't it," I asked Bulkhead as I put a servo to my shoulder.

Bulkhead nodded.

"This is the one," he answered.

"Cybertron's been dormant for _thousands_ of years…" Mom snarled, "But _that's_ still burning!?"

"Ratchet!" 'Bee shouted into his comm. "We need a Groundbridge!"

A shot crashed into the ground next to us and sent us all flying.

Ben went over the side, along with Arcee, 'Bee, Mom, Smokescreen, and Bulkhead snagged Arcee's servo as she fell over the side.

"MOM!" I yelled, trying to get up.

* * *

Dusk POV

_"Optimus, Dusk, if we don't get outta here _right now_…"_ Wheeljack threatened.

We ignored him.

_"OPTIMUS! DUSK!"_

I was so close! My hand brushed the smooth metal of the container…and I had it!

I looked up right as the Asteroids in front of me blew up and I pulled the All Spark close to my chest, curling up around it as Dad grabbed _me_ and we shot towards the ship at lightning speed.

Wheeljack apparently saw us, because he lowered the landing platform.

Dad shot towards it and up into the ship.

"Close the airlock _now_!" he ordered.

Right as something hit the ship!

"Cuttin' it a little close…" Wheeljack reprimanded, "Don't ya think?"

"Wheeljack," Dad ordered, "Set a course for Cybertron,"

"Hang on to your hubcaps!" he called and the ship shot forwards.

"You can let go now," Dad said softly to me.

I opened my eyes again and looked up at Dad, releasing my death grip on the All Spark as I did.

"That's the future of life on Cybertron, huh?" Wheeljack asked, "I kinda figured it'd be bigger,"

"It's beautiful," I breathed.

"That it is," Dad replied, "That it is,"

"And to think…Ben's best comparison to it was a gold metal cube,"

* * *

Jack POV

"Hold tight!" Bulkhead yelled.

I ran forwards and tried to help him pull my friends and family up. My shoulder screamed in pain as it strained against the weight.

Unicron landed behind me and I felt that age-old hatred rise up in me…I had no idea where it came from…but it felt familiar.

The Chaos Bringer's servos glowed again and two violet, dark energon scythes appeared in said mech's servos.

And he swung at me.

I ducked and rolled out of the way.

I shot at him repeatedly as he reared back for another swing.

"The line of Prime has grown weaker since I last faced against the one called Optimus," he scoffed, "You are barely even a youngling…what makes you think you are good enough to lay claim to the title of Prime?"

Ouch. That hurt. That really hurt.

I had often wondered that myself. _Why_ was I chosen to be Prime when there were others that deserved it more?

I leaped and dodged out of the way, shooting at times, ducking at others, trying to ignore the pain in my shoulder as I did…

And then Unicron's scythe slammed into the ground, causing a huge crack in the ground…and Bulkhead lost his footing, plunging towards the smelting pit after my family.

"NO!" I shrieked, reaching out for them…but it was too late.

I ran over to the edge, watching them fall…

Right into our open Groundbridge.

I sighed in relief.

Thank you Ratchet.

"Disciple of Primus!" Unicron snarled, coming closer to me, "You will now join your brethren!"

I gave a smirk behind my battlemask.

"You got that right!" I answered…and fell backwards off the ledge and into the Groundbridge.

My wound flared in pain and the last thing I saw was Ratchet lifting me onto another berth.

**Well, that's all for now! Hope to see you again tomorrow!  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	5. Breaking

**Ok, I'm _so_ sorry I did not have this up sooner. Air-Jack had a volleyball tournament today (Tri-County) and she had some team mates spend the night...three teen girls in one house and hyped up on pizza and sugar...scary! Oh, and a demonic baby kitten whose weapons are adorable cuteness and razor sharp fangs. ANYWAY! Here's the next chapter. Oh...and we have a bit of Count Drakkie's POV in here...see if you can decipher who's speaking Draconus...or Predaking. :)  
**

**I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_****...Only my OC's and the Realm of Cybres**

Chapter 5

Breaking

Ben POV

Jack was just as still as Ultra Magnus on the berth. It was scary to see what just one little stab wound could do to him. Well, the weapon that hurt him _was_ dark energon and we'd seen the damage it could do.

I still had nightmares of when Raf got shot with it…I bet 'Bee did too.

"How is this happening?" Arcee demanded as Elita and Ratchet worked on Jack while Jolt worked on Ultra Magnus.

"Watch over him," Ratchet ordered Elita, who gave short nod and went back to work.

"I mean," Arcee continued, "We've put out a call inviting refugees back to Cybertron…and _Unicron_'s the first in _line_!?"

"Not to mention those Predacons," Bulkhead added, "What have we come home to!?"

"What are we supposed to call him?" Smokescreen asked, "Megacron? Unitron?"

I shook my helm, we're getting attacked by the two evils and he's worried about what to call them?

Apparently Arcee agreed with me.

"Really?" she asked, "_That's_ your biggest issue right now?"

"Shh!" Elita hissed, "I need to get this last weld put in place…I need to concentrate!"

Murmurs of apology filled the room.

"Right, right…" Smokescreen muttered, "Ok, so what's the gameplan?"

I heard a slight whirring, sparking sound and somebot groaned.

I turned around and saw Jack's optics online.

"Call…Dad…" he grunted, trying to sit up.

"Lay down," Elita ordered, "And that's an order youngling,"

I heard him growl something under his breath.

"Ultimus Prime, I said _lay down_," Elita repeated, a little bit more forcefully.

Jack gave an icy glare…but he did as told.

'Bee walked over to the consol and pulled up the comm. link for Optimus and Dusk both.

"While Unicron may inhabit a mortal form," Ratchet pointed out, "He is still a god and thus…_cannot_ be defeated by customary means."

"Dad," 'Bee called, "Dusk…Wheeljack…this is Bumblebee, we have an urgent situation,"

Static.

* * *

Dusk POV

_"Dad…Dusk…Wheeljack…"_ I heard 'Bee's voice call over the intercom, "this is Bumblebee, we have an urgent situation,"

"Bumblebee," Dad said, "This is Optimus Prime, proceed,"

_"_Dad! _Optimus! Can you hear me?!"_

The three of us looked at each other. They can't hear us?

_"Please, come in!"_

"'Bee, we hear you!" I shouted into the transmitter.

_"Dusk! Wheeljack! Do you read!?"_

"That hit we took did some damage," Wheeljack reasoned, "Receiver's opterational…but we can't transmit,"

This…this isn't good.

Not good at all.

* * *

Bumblebee POV

"Nothing," I sighed.

Mom put a servo on my shoulder.

"You have your voice back," she started.

"Now is _not_ the time to go radio silent," Arcee finished, typing on the consol, "Optimus, in the event you can hear us…"

* * *

Dusk POV

_"Optimus,"_ Arcee's voice came through, _"in the event you can hear us…Unicron has found his way back to Cybertron,"_

"I thought you put him in _deep_ stasis lock?" I asked.

"I thought I did," Dad frowned.

_"Repeat, the Chaos Bringer is here…on our soil…in possession of Megatron's body,"_

"Ok," I started, "'Bee, Jack and I stabbed Buckethead with a ridiculously big saber…and he _still_ manages to survive!? I think this mech is part cat…he has _got _to have nine lives,"

I clenched my fists.

"And will be _happy_ to scrap each and every one of those nine," I finished.

"He is not alive," Dad corrected, "Merely a host for Unicron's spark. Wheeljack, ensure that the lightspeed drive is still fully operational,"

Wheeljack turned towards the back.

"Ok, Shaw…" he stopped, bowing his helm and sighing, "Oh. Right…I forgot,"

He got up from the pilot's seat and walked towards the back.

"He misses Sean," I said.

"I know," Dad replied, "But, the planet is still inhospitable for human life,"

"We could change that," I pointed out, "I could work on something like that…"

"Perhaps someday, but right now, we must worry about Unicron…" Dad growled, "And hope that it is not too late to save what is left of my elder brother,"

"It's operational," Wheeljack said, getting back into his seat, "But one thing's bothering me…the big U could have taken Earth behind our backs…why come back to Cybertron?"

"There would be only _one_ reason, Wheeljack," Dad murmured.

* * *

Ben POV

"I'm fine, Mom, let me up," Jack growled, getting up to his pedes.

Elita glared at him but didn't say anything.

"So what now?" Bulkhead asked, "I mean…besides hoping that Optimus got the message?"

"We figure out _why_ Unicron's here," Arcee said simply.

"And what he wants," 'Bee finished.

"It's simple," Jack shrugged, looking at us.

We all looked at him dumbly.

"You guys seriously don't know?" he asked, "Wow…"

"Are you going to tell us…or do we have to play 20 questions?" I growled.

"What…or rather _who_…is at the core of this planet?" Jack asked.

Silence reigned.

"He wouldn't," Jolt breathed.

"Trust me…he would," Jack said, "There's a reason why he wanted to take out me more than you guys…I am a Prime…a Disciple of _Primus_. The reason why Unicron is here…is to destroy the spark of his archenemy…_Primus_,"

"But that's the core of our planet!" Smokescreen protested.

"He doesn't care," Jack sighed.

"It isn't _fair_!" Arcee cried, "How many more times do we have to save a world!? Have to fight for the survival of our home?!"

"Regrettably the struggle between Creation and Destruction is an eternal one," Ratchet said, "And the battle lines that separate the two run through the very spark of Cybertron,"

"Good and Evil," Jack continued, "Order and Chaos, one victorious…one vanquished. Each forming the core of their own separate world."

"Cybertron…and Earth," Ratchet finished, "And now…the darkness has followed us, all the way home,"

Jack walked towards the window and looked out. I'd almost give anything to know what was going through his processor at the moment…

Almost.

Then again…a Prime's mind was kinda scary. Amber dared Dusk to let me look in her mind…she did…

I never want to relay what I saw.

I had a headache for two weeks straight from all the info I had to process.

I didn't want to go through that again.

* * *

Draconus POV

I flew over the landscape, searching for my two long lost brothers. Where were they? Did they yet live?

I landed down on the cool metal surface of the planet, shifting to mech form. I bent down, examining the claw marks on the ground. They were here!

"Tracks?" I asked myself, "The Autobots spoke the truth!"

_"Course they did…they're Autobots. Why in Primus' Core would they lie. It's against their programming,"_

I shook my helm. Irritating little voice, shut up!

"Other Predacons do exist…though it seems they took flight here…" I murmured, looking around, "Locating my new brethren will be a futile endeavor…"

_"Why look for them when you could look for Starscream and Shockwave__?" _the little voice asked, _"Better yet…find Megatron! Our, my, Creator!"_

"Shut. Up!" I hissed, putting a servo to my helm.

My vision shifted and I blinked rapidly. Wait…what happened? Oh right, find the others…find them, find Starscream and Shockwave…maybe even my Creator as well…

"Unless…I allow them to find me…"

I transformed and let a barrage of flames shoot into the sky.

* * *

Jack POV

"Vitals are improving!" Ratchet smiled as he looked over at Ultra Magnus, "You will be back on your struts in good time,"

"Exactly _how_ long is good time?" 'Bee asked, coming in.

"'Bee!" I cried, "Thank God! Get me outta here, Ratchet's been running tests on me all morning!"

"Sorry, Jack…I like my helm _not_ dented," 'Bee shrugged before turning back to Ratchet, "Because with Optimus and Dusk missing _in_ action and Jack _out _of action…We could _really_ use Ultra Magnus' council."

"He-llo, I can still hear you," I growled.

"You're still hurt," Ratchet growled back, "Now sit down before I strap you to that berth!"

"You wouldn't dare,"

He raised a wrench and I raised an optic ridge…

And he rapped me hard on the helm.

I rubbed said helm and sat back down. Jeeze, Dusk wasn't kidding when she said that thing hurt!

"Bumblebee," Ratchet said, turning around to face my big brother, "We have each been witness to those among us who have risen above their station time and again…Wreckers, Scouts…even Field Medics. The Chaos Bringer is at our doorstep. And now more than ever before we can_not_ afford to wait for salvation."

"We'll launch an attack on Darkmount," 'Bee said, "Provided that Unicron is still there,"

"Then you'll need me to draw him out," I said, getting back up.

Ratchet pinned me with a glare and I shrank back.

"That's _precisely_ why you're _not_ going!" he snapped, "You carry Primus' legacy within you, Jack…Unicron will sense that…and he _will_ kill you. Just for being one of Primus' Disciples,"

I frowned and crossed my arms.

"We could first attempt to locate him," Ratchet supplied, going over to the consol and typing in some commands, "In the event that he is not,"

I looked out the window…right as a beam of orange fire pierced through the clouds. I looked at 'Bee and Ratchet, both of whom were occupied…

And I snuck away.

* * *

Draconus POV

Where are they? Surely they would have seen my beacon.

A soft humming sound pricked my interest and I looked up, seeing some sort of shape hurtling towards me.

Yes! One of my brethren!

"The beacon, it worked!" I cried.

_"You're welcome,"_ the voice replied smugly.

I ignored it, watching as the shape drew closer and closer…wait…

That was _no_ Predacon!

* * *

Authoress POV

"Predaking?" Megatron breathed from his dark abode, _"Alive_!?"

**_"You know this primitive life form?"_** Unicron hissed.

_"My son, Draconus,"_ Megatron thought, _"Or rather…was,"_

"…Yes," he said, warily, "A warrior…once under my command…though I thought he had perished in battle,"

The warlord looked to the side…perhaps Predaking would do him one last service…ravage this body until Unicron deemed it unfit…then he'd leave him alone!

But Draconus…if Draconus was in there somewhere…we would not harm him. He would not harm his creator.

"How fortunate that I was wrong," Megatron finished, "For Predaking is a loyal and powerful combatant…would could very well be the greater instrument of destruction which you seek,"

Draconus would be…Predaking would want to rip him limb from limb.

_"Draconus…forgive me,"_

* * *

Draconus POV

The mech before me stood upright and with great shock…and joy? I recognized him.

"Megatron!?" I demanded.

The fragger had blown me out the airlock! And had instigated the murder of my brethren on Earth!

"Warrior!" he greeted, "I call upon you to serve your master!"

"In the name of the mighty legions of Predacons that preceded me…" I snarled, "I shall _never_ again yield to your charge! But I _will_ heed your previous advice…and face my true enemy…as a _beast_!"

I quickly transformed and let a barrage of flames shoot towards him.

_"NO!"_ the inner voice shrieked, _"YOU CANNOT KILL HIM! STOP! STOP! STOP!"_

_"Never,"_ I thought back.

The flames died and I let out a screech, charging forwards at my prey.

_"STOP!"_

I snarled, baring my fangs and biting down hard on my adversary's midsection. I clamped down harder, making him scream. I enjoyed feeling the armor crunch between my teeth and I ignored the endless screaming that was going on in my own processor. I shook the mech in my jaws like a toy before letting loose another round of flames that blasted him our of my mouth like a shot from a cannon.

I charged at him as he got up and a violet cannon came into being in his servo. He took a shot, causing me to stumble back just a bit. I got right back up and kept coming at him, taking a leap and wanting to crush him under my weight, feel his armor crunch under my talons, smell the energon that poured from his frame…

And he shot me, sending me flying backwards into a wall with a sickening crack.

I shook my helm as I got back up and charged once more. This time, he had a melee weapon. A war hammer to be more precise.

And he smacked my helm to the left, then to the right until I felt my struts shake and tremble…

And he lifted the hammer high…and sent it crashing into the base of my helm.

There was a flash of violet stars…and then darkness.

* * *

Authoress POV

"Now…" the mech growled, "Let us learn more of these mighty _legions _of which you spoke…by peering directly into your mind,"

He laid his servo on the Predacon's helm.

Megatron bowed his helm as the images of Predacons and then a field full of their bones poured into the deep space.

And then…a new set of images filed in.

A tiny black mech being held by a red and black femme, the little mech playfighting with a much bigger silver mech in front of a home, the red and black femme being stabbed by another red femme with silver and blue highlights while the little mech watched in horror. Being found by a large violet mech with a single optic, being reunited with the silver mech on a different planet, nearly slicing off a golden femme's wing and in turn being stabbed by a blue, silver and black mech, being reformatted into a beast…his helm being held by the silver clawed servos of one who was once called Lord Megatron.

_"He is still in there_," Megatron thought with a little hope, _"Draconus is still there,"_

**_"Ah…"_** Unicron chuckled **_"I know now what I require…and I know…who you really are…Draconus, son of Nightshade…and Lord Megatron."_**

Megatron shook his helm.

**_"Did you think you could hide that from me?"_** the Chaos Lord snorted, **_"You thought that your own son would defeat me…but he is still conscious minded. He sees you, the Predaking sees nothing but an enemy where your son, Draconus, sees his sire."_**

He sent a shockwave of pain running through the former warlord's frame, making him scream.

**_"Know this…there is no one who can stop me," _**he hissed, **_"Not even the Primes or your son combined can save you from me. You are mine forever,"_**

* * *

Draconus POV

I wearily onlined my optics, seeing a shape before me. I snarled, lashing out.

"Easy there Dragoncon!" a familiar voice snapped, "You're bleeding out…I'm not going to hurt you…I'm helping you."

The image cleared and my jaw fell open.

Of all people…_he_ had to show up!?

"Why are you doing this?" I groaned.

"Let's just say we've got a common enemy," he shrugged, "Just like last time?"

"When Zod took over the _Nemesis_," I nodded, "You…you helped me,"

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

"Of course I do!" I snapped.

I struggled to stand up.

"Now help me up!" I snarled, "Or do I have to beg…cousin,"

Ultimus…Jack…gave a brief smile and helped me get into a better position.

"So…when do we get to crush the Decepticon who is masquerading as my father?" I asked.

"Soon," Jack replied, welding a wound on my chassis shut, "Very soon,"

**Well...that's it for now! If you guys don't hear from me in a while...blame school and Homecoming week...(against my school's biggest rival...sadly...our football team stinks. Badly. Let's hope for a few points right? :P) So I'll be in touch with you guys! Sometime anyway!  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	6. Temporary Truce

**Well, I got this done and I thought you guys would like to see this. So, at the moment, I'm kinda going out of order in chain of events...but in reality, they're happening at the same moment...anyway...I hope you guys like it. There's an idea in here that was brought up many times since I started _Son of the Stars_ and had Draconus put as Predaking...you'll just have to see.  
**

**I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_****...Only my OC's and the Realm of Cybres**

Chapter 6

Temporary Truce

Jack POV

Draconus had fallen into recharge as I fixed him. He actually looked somewhat peaceful. Like he knew he wasn't alone at the moment like he had been for so long, that he had a family member taking care of him.

I welded the last wound shut and I heard a low rumbling sound…I blinked as I recognized it.

My cousin was _purring_.

I gently shook him awake. He shrugged me off and went back into recharge.

"C'mon, cousin, wake up," I urged, shaking his shoulder.

He opened an orange optic and halfheartedly glared at me.

"Whyyy?" he groaned.

"Because we've got work to do…no doubt my family is wondering where I am…and they're probably searching for me," I pointed out, "They won't find me though…I've shielded my signal from them,"

"That's good…I suppose,"

"Very, because they won't find you and think you a threat,"

"We…we've got to find those two other Predacons," Draconus said, sitting up, "We find them, we find Starscream and Shockwave,"

"Yeah, but how do we do that?" I asked, "You're hurt and your senses are out of commission…and I don't have your abilities,"

He cocked his helm, a thoughtful expression crossing his faceplate.

"I think I know a way," he replied, giving a sharp-toothed grin.

I frowned.

"What are you plotting…" I asked.

"I think you know," he grinned, "seeing as its your _gift_…or should I say _Legacy_,"

"You're kidding me," I started, "Draconus…no! Not after I've seen what its done to you!"

"You won't have Shockwave tampering with your processor," Draconus said, trying to calm me down…and he was failing miserably, "You won't go crazy like me,"

"No,"

"Fine," he sighed, "Guess we'll have to wait until Unicron finds us then,"

I glared at him.

There was no way in…

Suddenly, I felt the scanning protocols kick in.

Wait! No! I didn't!

**"It is for your own good, Ultimus Prime,"** I heard Primus' voice rumble, **"You will be safe, I am watching over you,"**

My vision flashed bright blue-green.

* * *

Draconus POV

Honestly, I was not expecting my cousin to do it. But he did. And I will admit, watching his Legacy was a unique experience. I absentmindedly wondered how many Decepticons actually saw his Legacy transform him?

I knew my father had and that Starscream and Knockout had.

But this was completely new to me.

He stood stock still, his systems still processing what he had done…and he shifted into his new form.

His beast form was similar to my own, except for the fact that his wings looked as if they were silver, metallic feathers rather than my bat-like ones. His optics were still the same royal blue…I admit, I was actually glad that he was able to keep that color, and…I was a little jealous. I didn't have my original color anymore. His armor was the silver, black and blue like it always was…and where I had the Predacon insignia…my cousin had an insignia that I didn't recognize.

It wasn't Autobot…or that Cybreian version of it either…

**_"Maximal!"_** Predaking's voice hissed darkly in the back of my helm as my cousin fell to the ground, optics offline.

_"Ah, I was wondering when you'd come back," _I thought sarcastically, _"I've missed you _so_ much,"_

It seized hold of my motor functions and forced me into Predacon form.

**_"Weakling! Kill him!"_**

**_"Let me think on that…no. He's helping me,"_**

**_"He will destroy you! Maximals kill Predacons!"_**

**_"He gave me his word. He is Prime,"_**

**_"Matters not!"_**

**_"To me it does,"_**I snapped back, **_"He's family,"_**

And with that I tuned it out.

A low rumbling whine filled the air as Ultimus lifted his helm, turning his optics on me.

_"W-what did you do!?"_ he whispered over bond.

_"Opened a bond with me, huh?"_ I asked.

_"N-not c-consciously,"_

I lifted his helm with my own and put a protective wing over him.

_"If this war hadn't started…perhaps things would be different?" _I asked.

_"We'd probably be good friends then,"_ he replied as we walked forwards.

_"And our fathers wouldn't be trying to rip out each other's throats,"_

_"And we wouldn't be trying to do the same thing,"_

He stumbled a bit, his legs getting tangled and I lifted him back up.

_"It takes getting used to,"_ I admitted, _"Took me a few hours to get my legs sorted out,"_

_"I really don't like this,"_ he growled, a bit of fire flickering in his chassis, _"This feels wrong,"_

_"Tell me about it,"_

_"I didn't mean to stab you, you know that right?"_

_"You were angry with me for nearly killing the Halfling,"_

_"Her name is Dusk,"_

_"Dusk, then, she's still a pompous brat who refused to let me talk to her and apologize,"_

_"You…_apologize_!?"_

_"Give me some credit, cousin,"_ I replied as his steps became faster and more steady, _"ready to try to fly?"_

_"…I guess,"_

Suddenly, he froze, swaying on his pedes.

_"Cousin?"_ I asked.

He started to fall and I gently pulled him back up.

_"Unicron…dark energon…feel sick," _he growled.

I started nudging him upwards.

_"Let's get you off the ground, alright?"_

_"Fine with me,"_

* * *

Jack POV

So…with a few false starts and plenty of times where I took a nosedive into the ground…we flew towards the boneyard. It was like some instinct was guiding me towards two life signals down below…

_"There they are!"_ Draconus announced, gesturing with a talon.

_"Think they'll take lightly to me too?" _I asked.

_"I don't know…Predaking isn't too keen on you…"_

Well…that wasn't good.

The two of us landed in front of the Predacons…and I let myself go back to my original framework. I kept my back to the two Predacons, not letting them see my face. Draconus looked at me, slightly worried.

"The burial ground," Draconus started, as he stood upright, "Desecrated! Strip mined of all that remained of our ancestors!"

I snuck a quick glance at him. Orange-yellow optics…a perfect blend of the two.

One of the Predacons gave a slight laugh.

"You should have seen them rise and shine!" he cackled.

Draconus froze and turned around.

"They live?" he asked.

"If you call being _undead_," the other Predacon started, throwing a glare at his compatriot, "Living,"

"Dark magic," Draconus spat, "Perpetrated by the _demon_ that lives in my…Megatron's skin!"

_"Good save there, cousin,"_ I nodded.

"Just be glad you're alive," the second Predacon growled, "So the _demon _can't pull _your_ strings!"

"Do you _not_ comprehend the scope of this tragedy!?" Draconus snarled, "We…four…are proof that our mighty race might once again have flourished. Their remains must be reclaimed if for no other reason than to be properly laid back to rest,"

_"Well done,"_ I said as my cousin walked back towards me.

_"I think I convinced them…"_

"And who made _you_ boss?" one of the Predacons snapped.

Draconus froze.

"Draconus," I warned, "Don't…"

"I am _not_ your boss," my cousin snarled, shaking violently as he whirled around, "I AM YOUR _KING_!"

"Draconus! Stop!" I yelled as he flexed his talons, putting as much Prime-like authority as I could into my order.

One of the two Predacons looked at me.

"I know that voice…" he hissed, a sudden comprehension coming over his faceplate, "The Prime! It's the Prime!"

"Get him!" the other snarled.

Draconus charged at them, and rammed them both to the ground.

"Ultimus! Go!" he shouted, "I shall hold them off! Get to where you're needed to be!"

The two Predacons got up and transformed, charging at him again.

"Cousin! GO NOW!" Draconus shrieked.

I nodded and took to the air in my jet form.

* * *

Bumblebee POV

"I recommend that we use the ship's operating systems to search for Megatron's life signal," Ratchet suggested.

"Doc, that remodel that kicked our tail pipe?" Bulkhead started, "He might have looked and sounded like ol Buckethead but it _wasn't _him!"

"_That_ much I know," Ratchet growled, "But even if a _fraction_ of Megatron's spark still flickers within his body…the ship's scanners _may_ pick it up,"

The scanners swept over the planet…

And a signal popped up.

"Megatron's life signal!" Jolt exclaimed.

"So somewhere inside that new…body armor," Arcee started, "He's still _alive_?!"

"He's perished and returned before," Ratchet pointed out.

"Yeah, Mission City," Ben announced

"A phenomenon no doubt aided by the blood of Unicron that coursed through his veins," Ratchet finished, throwing Ben a glare.

"The coordinates indicate he's left Darkmount," I said, looking at the screen.

"Triangulating his exact position," Jolt started, typing on the consol.

The coordinates pinged on…

"We were there!" I cried, "Earlier today!"

"Draconus' Refuge!?" Arcee asked.

"Unicron's retracing our steps!?" Bulkhead demanded.

"Maybe he's looking for Jack?" Ben supplied.

"Whoa, wait," Smokescreen started, "What in Alpha Trion's beard is _that!?"_

A spreading mass of violet covered that section of the refuge…

"Given that we are dealing with Unicron himself, the energy mass can only be one thing," Ratchet said, "_Dark_ energon…but…for what purpose?"

"We all saw it," I murmured, "The valley was filled with ancient Predacon bones,"

"Unicron's raising an undead army," Arcee breathed.

"One currently travelling across the Hydrax Plateau towards…" Jolt started, he suddenly cut off, having a hard time venting.

"Jolt?" I asked.

"Towards the Well of All Sparks," he choked.

"The most direct route to Cybertron's core," Ratchet finished hoarsely, "And Primus,"

"Unicron clearly seeks to access our planet's core from the same point of entry that we used to restore it," Jolt said.

"No doubt with every intention of undoing our efforts," Arcee sighed.

"So what do we do?" Bulkhead asked.

"We put ourselves between Unicron and his army and the Well," I growled.

The others turned to look at me.

"Our strongest assets are this Warship and whatever relics stored in its vault," I finished.

"Last time I looked, just the Polarity Gauntlet, and the Immobilizer," Smokescreen said.

"Hopefully the _genuine _article this time," Arcee said, throwing a glare at me.

"It was just to throw him off," I shrugged.

* * *

Ben POV

"I'll round up the secret weapons," Smokescreen announced.

"Bulkhead…think you can pilot this ship?" 'Bee asked.

"'Con engineering…user friendly right?" he asked.

"Ratchet, Jolt," 'Bee continued, "You've given your all to save this world once already…take Ultra Magnus and hide, make sure he stays safe,"

He then walked over to the consol and started talking with Arcee.

The medics started out.

When Elita suddenly ran in.

"Has anyone seen Jack!?" she asked hysterically, "I can't find him!"

"He must have slipped out," Arcee said, "But where…"

"I've found him," I announced, "He's…he's with Draconus!?"

"No…" 'Bee corrected, "He _was_, he's not there anymore,"

"Then where…?" Elita started…and she turned around.

We all turned…

"Autobots!" Starscream announced, "Surrender this warship!"

This…this was not good.

**So where is Jack? Guess we'll find out huh? And I don't know how many people asked me if Jack would be a Maximal at some point in the story, but here that is, credit to all of you who suggested it. Jack won't be using it very often, seeing as he is very afraid that what happened to Draconus would happen to him. Even though he was reassured that that wouldn't happen. And the cousins are getting along now! Wonder how long that will last...  
**

**Oh, and just to let you guys know...I'm planning on going out farther beyond the end of the movie, seeing as two certain 'Cons were absent...but...I did hear a rumor (though I don't know if its true or not) that they are planning on making a second _Prime_ movie. How that would work...I have no idea. Guess we'll have to see...if it happens :P**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	7. God Gambit

**Now, me personally, I was kind upset by the lack of actual influence Primus had in the movie. I mean, c'mon, _Unicron_ gets more out of the show than Primus ever did. I honestly don't think Primus would stand by let his creations be destroyed...much less stand around and let himself be destroyed. So if you decide that by the end of this, you don't like what I did, that's your opinion. Most of the stuff in here is one time stuff, never happens again...this being one of them.  
**

**I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_****...Only my OC's and the Realm of Cybres**

Chapter 7

God Gambit

Ben POV

Oh. Scrap.

How in the world did _Starscream _get on board without us noticing!?

Well…Jack _did_ slip off the ship without us knowing after all.

'Bee started forwards and Starscream pointed a long, metal pole at him.

"Ah, ah, ah!" the grey Seeker purred.

'Bee froze.

"'Bee?" I asked.

"Funny how the Immobilizer can freeze 'Bots in their tracks _before_ its activated," Starscream hummed.

"And in case you're wondering," Knockout added, "Smokescreen is in no position to come to your rescue right now,"

"Nah, Scream won't use it," Bulkhead growled, coming up to us, "He _needs_ us if he's got any chance of surviving Unicron,"

"You misunderstand!" Screamer corrected, "I do not intend to use this warship for battle, but for quickly getting as far as possible from this doomed planet!"

"Earth would be nice now that Unicron no longer seems to be calling it home," Knokcout suggested.

"Keep your greasy gauntlets away from my planet!" I snarled, starting forwards but 'Bee held me back.

"Shut up you!" Starscream snapped to Doc Knock.

He then turned to us.

* * *

Bumblebee POV

"Now…move away from the controls Bulkhead…or get _stiff_!" Starscream hissed.

Bulk put up his servos.

"There's one thing you overlooked, Scream," I replied coolly, "That device you're holding? _Not_ the Immobilizer,"

"WHAT!?" Starscream shrieked, "What do you mean!?"

Ben's form vibrated in my servos…and I let go.

The former human shot forwards and very nearly tackled Starscream, I joined in and tried to take the Immobilizer (yes, it was the real one…but if Screamer didn't know…I'd use that to my advantage) from him while Ben tried to scrap the 'Con.

Arcee immediately started shooting and Bulkhead joined in, taking out the drones.

Suddenly, Starscream kicked Ben and shoved me back, pointing the end of the Immobilizer at Ben and me.

"I will silence you forever!" Starscream hissed, aiming the Immobilizer at us.

A servo suddenly phased through his chassis and snatched the Immobilizer from Starscream.

Knockout yelled and smashed the Immobilizer across Starscream's faceplate and sending the Seeker to the ground…shattering the only real weapon we had.

"_Now_ will you believe I'm joining the winning team?" the red 'Con asked.

"Knockout!" I groaned, "We needed that!"

"Not you too!" Ben moaned, "Hatchet's influence _never_ ends!"

"Wait…" the 'Con started, "it really _was_ the Immobilizer?"

"Yes," I growled, "And you _broke_ it,"

* * *

Draconus POV

After Ultimus flew off, I faced my adversaries and charged. I got to them and slammed both of their helms together. I then brought my elbows crashing down upon the back of their helms and threw one over my shoulder, backhanding the other.

I heard the dull thud of wings behind me right as the Predacon in front of me chuckled.

I turned around…but was blindsided anyway and sent sprawling into a rock.

**_"Ok,"_** I growled to Predaking, **_"Have fun,"_**

My vision blurred for an instant and then cleared. I looked up at the talons that held me and then at the other one of my brethren charging at me.

**_"Why did you make them upset!?"_** I snapped.

**_"They attacked me and my cousin now show them who's boss…King,"_**

I growled, grabbing the Predacon above me and slamming him into the other.

They both tumbled across the field and I gave chase, transforming as I did. They both got up and I rammed into them. One jumped up on top of me as I grabbed the other in my jaws and shook him, throwing him away. I grabbed the other off my back and threw him as well.

Both charged at me and I screeched, knocking them flat to the ground, preparing to blast them both.

They both shifted under my talons and the one on my right looked up at me.

"All hail…Predaking," he croaked.

Much, _much_ better.

"An impressive display from my creations," I heard Shockwave applaud.

I felt Draconus fight viciously to gain control...no! No you will not get cont…

My vision shifted and I leaped at Shockwave in mech form.

"_Your_ creation!?" I snarled, pinning him, "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME! I AM GOING INSANE BECAUSE OF YOU!"

The scientist glared up at me with his single optic.

"But would it not be more logical to employ your might…elsewhere?" he asked.

"Frag you and your logic!" I hissed.

"Then Ultimus Prime will perish…and your creator as well, Draconus,"

I gave a loud roar as I let him up.

"_Fine_," I growled, "We fly to the Well,"

"Why?" one of the Predacons asked, "My king,"

"Because, Skylynx, that is where Unicron is heading," Shockwave replied, "Darksteel, get up and prepare for flight,"

I glared at Shockwave.

"I know you hate me for what has happened to you, Draconus…but we have more pressing matters at hand,"

I snorted and transformed. I would get him, one of these days.

But right now…I had a cousin to save.

* * *

Arcee POV

Ben none too gently tossed Starscream into the brig. The Seeker looked up at us and sighed, defeated, as we closed the door.

_"Fine!"_ I heard him yell, _"I hope Unicron destroys you first!"_

We walked down the hall and I could sense the smug smirk Knockout was giving.

"Why'd you do it Knockout?" I asked, "Why'd you turn against Starscream?"

"Even if I'd helped him seized this ship…he probably would have fired me out of the first air lock," the 'Con snorted, "…Oh, and he's _rude_,"

I heard Smokescreen give a strangled cough that was probably a terrible attempt to hide a laugh. Ben wasn't as refined…he let a small chuckle escape him. I just gave a small grin.

We walked into the bridge after that.

"Are we there yet?" Smokescreen asked.

"Right on schedule," Bulkhead answered.

"And so is Unicron," 'Bee growled.

"And…" my sister's servos shot to her mouth and I took a look at the screen.

I clenched my fists. Oooo that mech! Sometimes I _swear_ he gives Miko a run for her money!

There, kneeling at the edge of the Well, sword embedded in the ground…

Was Jack.

"FIRE EVERYTHING!" 'Bee yelled.

* * *

Jack POV

I don't know what possessed me to come here to the Well instead of go back to the _Nemesis_, but…this felt right.

I watched as Unicron and his undead army advanced towards me. There was nothing I could do…I wasn't a fully grown mech yet.

And I was starting to believe what the Chaos Lord told me.

Why would Primus pick _me_ to be Prime? 'Bee, Smokescreen…any one of the mechs and femmes on the team were worthier than me.

All I had going for me was that my Dad is Prime.

**"Ultimus Prime, I chose you because I felt you were worthy of being Prime,"**

"Yeah, well, I think you made a mistake,"

**"I do not make mistakes, child,"**

I turned back towards the Well and glared down it.

"Well there's always a first time for everything!"

**"Indeed, but not for making mistakes,"**

I sighed. There was no arguing with him.

He's like Dusk.

What she wants…she gets.

**"I must ask you something, Ultimus,"**

"What?"

**"Unicron has his own bearer, he has taken residence in your uncle's shell, even when there was life still in it,"**

"Your point is?"

**"I cannot sit idly by and let my brother destroy me, he has taken action by using one of my children,"**

"And that really gets you steamed, huh?"

**"Aye, and I am asking…will you allow me to join forces with my children and fight against my brother?"**

I froze and looked back down at the faint blue glow that shone from the well.

"You…you're asking me to host you,"

**"Unicron is doing the same,"**

"But…but how?"

**"You will need to clear your mind of all feeling,"**

"Well that's not going to work well, he hits me its gonna hurt and I'm gonna yell!"

**"What I meant, Jackson, is that your rage, your fear, your hurt, your insecurity, let it go…and let me replace that,"**

"So the good feelings…I still keep them?"

**"You are starting to understand,"**

"You can't defeat him alone…can you?" I asked.

**"…No, I made the Thirteen, your ancestors, to help me,"**

"I thought it was just a clan name…"

**"You are descended from Primes on both sides of your family, from Prima and Liege Maximo on your father's side and from Solus and Vector Prime on your mother's. The name of Prime is in your very energon,"**

"So I'm just Prime because I inherited it,"

**"I chose you because you proved yourself worthy of the title, Jackson. Do not let anyone else tell you otherwise,"**

I looked up at the quickly approaching army right as the _Nemesis_ fired upon it.

I shuttered my optics and sighed.

"Do it,"

* * *

Ben POV

"Here they come!" I shouted as the horde took to the air.

Bulkhead shot most of them down…but there were still to many.

"Maybe Starscream had the right idea…" I heard Knockout mutter…

An undead Predacon slammed against the window.

"GAH!" Knockout shrieked, "ZOMBIECON! ZOMBIECOOOONNNNN!"

'Bee, Smokescreen and I both leaped in front of him and…get this…

I actually got my blaster to activate!

The Zombie Predacon hissed at us and prepared to fire…

When a blast of orange flames blasted _it_!

My spark leaped as I thought of who it _might_ be…

"Is it Optimus?" Arcee asked.

"Better yet…is it Dusk?" I asked.

Three shapes dove through the sky…three not Dusk or Optimus shapes.

"Draconus," Bulkhead growled.

"With Predacon Allies…" Smokescreen added, "You called it 'Bee. And to think Optimus almost passed down the Matrix to _me_,"

The room went dead silent.

"Whoa…what!?" 'Bee nearly shouted, "Dad did _WHAT!?"_

"Yeah, I said it," Smokey shrugged, "But right place, right time doesn't mean right 'Bot. I know that now,"

Suddenly, the ship rocked violently.

"The Zombie Predacons shot out the engine!" Bulkhead shouted, "Brace for impact! We're going down!"

The ship hit the ground and started skidding towards the Well.

"Oh Primus, we're going to go over!" I shouted.

Suddenly, the ship shook again…blue light flared over the ship, and we came to a halt.

"Everyone ok?" I asked.

I got a bunch of fines, and yeses.

"Let's get outta here and get ready to fight," 'Bee ordered.

"What stopped us?" Arcee asked.

"I don't know," 'Bee replied as we came out of the ship.

I stopped as the dust began to clear and revealed a new shape standing before us.

"I think I do," I said, pointing, "Look,"

The blue glow shone brighter and brighter as the dust finally settled fully.

"Jack?" Elita asked, "But…how?"

Well…it _kinda_ looked like Jack. Sorta. It reminded me of how Megatron looked after he got turned into Unicron's puppet. It was Jack…but there were some features that I couldn't recognize. For one…his armor looked like it was made of nothing but light and his optics weren't Jack's normal royal blue color…these were energon blue.

"I don't think that's Jack," 'Bee answered, "Mom…can you feel a bond on him?"

Elita was silent for a moment.

"No," she finally said.

So if it wasn't Jack…then who…?

**"I am afraid that Jackson will not be available for now,"** the mech in front of us said, his voice deeper and richer than even Optimus', **"Although…he can hear and understand,"**

"The who are you?" I asked.

**"You already know, Benjamin Castora,"**

And the pieces clicked into place.

"Primus?" I asked.

The mech nodded.

**"Jackson has agreed to let me help you fight, since my brother has taken one of my children for his own host, why should I stand idle and watch my children fight against one another? And who better to help me than one of my Primes?"**

"And when you're done with him!? What then!" Elita snarled, "You toss him aside like a _toy_!?"

**"Ariel, I assure you, Jackson is quite safe, I will not abandon him, much as I have not abandoned you once you became human. I will leave him when the war is over, that I can promise,"**

"And if he _dies_?!"

**"Then he will be raised again, but he will fight as his own self, not as me,"**

"That makes me feel a little better…I guess,"

I heard the sound of three transformations behind us and I turned around.

"Cousin?" Draconus asked, cocking his helm, "You look…different,"

"It's not Jack, Draconus," I said, "It's Primus,"

The 'Con's orange optics widened and he shook, bowing his helm.

Primus lay a servo on the Predacon's shoulder and a nonverbal message seemed to go through them both.

Draconus looked a little bit more at ease.

I heard Unicron shout something and Primus looked up, optics narrowing as the Predazombies took flight.

"We're the last line of defense," 'Bee growled.

"I would recommend leaving _that_ to those more suited for the task," Draconus said, "Skylynx! Darksteel! Allow nothing to get through to the Well!"

The two Predacons, Skylynx and Darksteel transformed.

Draconus hesitated and put a servo on Primus' shoulder.

"Take care, cousin," he murmured.

Primus' optics darkened to royal blue and he put a servo on Draconus' shoulder.

"You too," Jack's voice said before his optics lightened and Draconus took off with his two comrades.

The three Predacons let out a barrage of explosive shots, thinning the ranks somewhat. They then let out a steady stream of flames that held the line back for a bit…

Before all three of them were carried towards us by the horde.

The horde swarmed down into the well, carrying Draconus, Skylynx and Darksteel with them.

* * *

Elita POV

I should have been watching the others…but I couldn't take my eyes off of the two deities that now were housed in living metal.

**_"PRIMUS!"_** Unicron bellowed, **_"Come and face me you coward!"_**

**"Who is the coward?"** Primus asked, **"The one who fights with his allies or the one who hides behind an army?"**

The Chaos Lord and the Lord of Light both stalked towards each other, blades raised. One made of dark energon, the other that looked like the Star Saber made out of pure energon crystal.

**_"You chose the weakling Prime to be your host?"_** the Chaos Lord snorted, **_"I knew you were weak, but that is a new low,"_**

Primus remained stoic, but he still advanced, blade raised.

And the two gods clashed, swords screeching off one another.

**"You destroyed my children!"** Primus shouted, **"We were better than this! We are balance!"**

**_"And that is why you cannot kill me!"_**

**"I can try,"**

And they attacked again.

Primus sent a crushing blow towards Unicron, catching him in the jaw and sending him upwards and away. Unicron swept Primus' legs out from under him and tried to impale him. The Lord of Light rolled out of the way, glaring angrily at the Dark Lord.

Unicron gave a smirk.

**_"Your skills are rusty, Primus, I think you have been in recharge too long,"_**

**"Nothing that a quick duel to shake off the rust,"** Primus retorted, **"You will be defeated brother, you will not harm anyone again,"**

**_"I bet that Prime you are sharing a body with hopes you mean that,"_** Unicron sneered, **_"What happens when you lose? I think the first one to die other than yourself, Primus…will be the sparkling's _Carrier_!"_**

Suddenly, Primus stumbled, holding his helm.

**"N-no…Jacksonnn…stoppp…cannnn't loooossse…**YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Jack's voice shrieked.

The glow and texture of Primus' armor faded and Jack was left in his place, looking normal.

And Jack leaped at the Chaos Lord…aiming to kill.

Unicron gave a loud, short laugh and kicked Jack backwards. Jack gave a loud yell as he crashed into the ground next to me.

"Jack," I whispered, "How are you feeling?"

"I shared a body with a Cybertronian deity and I just got my rear end handed to me," he moaned, "How do you think I'm feeling?"

"We're not losing our planet," I heard 'Bee growl, "Not without taking Unicron with it!"

The Chaos Lord suddenly froze.

**_"A familiar resonance…"_** Unicron whispered, looking up at the sky, **_"Pure energy…not unlike Primus…One I have not encountered since ancient days…"_**

His optics widened.

**_"THE ALL SPARK!"_** he shrieked…right as a ship shot over his head.

"OPTIMUS!" I screamed.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see that big rig!" Knockout cried.

I nearly cried.

"Dad's home," Jack replied tiredly.

"That he is," I murmured.

**So now we know where Jack went...and next we'll have the big battle for the All Spark.  
**

**Jack being Primus' host was a one time whim that came up. Since he is a Prime, it made sense that Primus would use him. It also give Jack a little bit of confidence as he's starting to believe Unicron's claim...that he has no right to the title of Prime. And it wasn't permanent. Jack loses temper...Primus is forced out because Jack wasn't focused on the good stuff...just the bad. Think the Force from _Star Wars_. Fear, anger, hate all lead to the Dark Side (Unicron) while the opposites lead to the Light Side (Primus). Primus replaces Dark...but when that anger come in...he can't stay.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	8. All Spark

**Ok, so this is the last chapter in the movie part of this...I'm still debating on what I can do for our two 'Cons who weren't mentioned in here...Anyone got an idea? I have an idea of how to get 'Wave _out_ of the shadowzone...but I need a good reason of _why_ I do it and the creepy Spider...I've got no clue. ANYWAY! Here's the new chapter, I hope you like it.  
**

**I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_****...Only my OC's and the Realm of Cybres  
**

Chapter 8

All Spark

Dusk POV

"We must keep the All Spark from Unicron's reach," Dad ordered.

"I thought the container was indestructible?" Wheeljack asked.

"Indeed," Dad answered, "But if this vessel once _trapped_ the All Spark…I fear that it can also be _emptied _of it,"

I stroked the golden metal once before standing up.

"Ready to fly and kick some tailpipe?" I asked.

"I am ready," Dad growled, battlemask engaging as he hit the controls for the landing dock.

And the two of us jumped out, flying into the air.

**_"So the Primes return!"_** Unicron snarled, aiming what looked like a javelin at us.

"Gee, he _does_ look like Megs," I said.

Dad and I shot downwards and towards Unicron. Dad rammed into the Chaos Lord right as said monster let the javelin fly.

It pierced through the engine and the ship started to fall, spiraling out of control before slamming into the ground.

"JACKIE!" Bulkhead yelled as he, Ben, and Arcee transformed and drove towards the burning wreck.

Dad and I landed on the ground and Dad charged at Unicron.

I ran over to Mom and Jack.

Jack looked like he had run a marathon, and he hung onto 'Bee for support.

"What happened to _you_?" I demanded.

"Eh, just hosted Primus for like five minutes and got into a fight with Unicron…guess he won huh?" he shrugged.

Dad gave Unicron a vicious right hook, knocking him away.

**_"Thank you, Prime,"_** the Chaos Lord purred, **_"For delivering the All Spark so I may erase it from existence!"_**

Dad let out a low rumbling growl as he faced Unicron.

"Not while I stand before you, Unicron," he hissed.

They both charged at each other, Dad sending an uppercut to Unicron's chin and Unicron giving a blow that knocked Dad's helm down.

Dad's helm snapped back up and he gave some very vicious hits to the Chaos Bringer, upper cut, backhand, Dad was relentless.

"Megatron," Dad growled, "You and I once united to save a world from Unicron! We must do so again brother!"

My vision slipped down into Soul Sight and what I saw horrified me.

I saw Megatron on his knees, holding his helm as he shrieked in pain while Unicron gloated.

**_"Megatron may hear you,"_** Unicron snarled, **_"But he cannot _help_ you! For he is enduring _eternal_ suffering!"_**

I felt tears slip down my faceplate as I watched the horrible display. I didn't want to look, but I couldn't look away as arcs of violet energy snapped and bit into Megatron's armor, making his screams unbearable.

I returned to normal vision right as Unicron sent Dad flying…but the screams didn't die.

"Dad!" Jack shouted, trying to stand on his own, but failing miserably.

I caught him as he fell.

"I can stand!" Jack snapped.

**_"Your attempts to protect Cybertron's most _****sacred_ relic are futile!"_** Unicron hissed,**_ "My legion is within reach of Primus, your planet's very core!"_**

He came closer to Dad.

**_"And we both know…that the All Spark cannot thrive…in a poisoned well!"_**

He raised his scythe.

"NO!" Jack and I screamed at the same time.

And we did what was probably the most stupid, idiotic thing we've ever done.

We charged the fragger.

Jack swung his fist right into Unicron's midsection while I jumped on his back.

Unicron grabbed me and flipped me over so that I landed on Dad. He then picked up Jack by the throat.

Jack snarled and struggled, kicking to get free…but it was no use.

Unicron threw him on top of Dad and me.

**_"And now…the lineage of Primes…DIES!"_**

Suddenly, a gold glow caught the scythe and pulled it backwards.

"OPTIMUS! JACK! DUSK! GO!" 'Bee screeched, yanking the Polarity Gauntlet backwards…taking Unicron with it, "SAVE THE ALL SPARK!"

All three of us got up and took to the air.

We landed right as Wheeljack limped from the wreckage supported by Arcee, Ben, and Bulkhead.

"I've been worse!" Wheeljack growled, then he looked up at us, "So how are we going to get that thing to safety?"

"By the only means available to us," Dad replied, walking over to the All Spark, "Under these most dire of circumstances,"

"What's he mean by that?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," I admitted, "But…I don't think it's what he wanted to do,"

"The very survival of our species on this…or any world…depends on it," Dad finished, picking up the container.

* * *

Bumblebee POV

I yanked back on the Polarity Gauntlet as hard as I could. Unicron roared and struggled against it, but I held my ground. I had to give my family some time to get away!

Suddenly, Unicron yanked on his scythe and I went flying forwards and over his helm, crashing back into the ground.

"Ow," I groaned as I got back up.

Smokescreen shot at Unicron, but was rewarded with a shot by the Chaos Bringer. Knockout gave a yelp and dived out of the way.

Unicron took flight and shot towards my family.

"No," I growled, "C'mon you two! Hurry!"

I saw Dad, Dusk and Jack take off and start to fly quickly away, but Unicron kept getting closer and closer…right until he shot the three Primes down.

* * *

Jack POV

Dad held the All Spark container close to his chassis. I heard him give a weak moan of pain and Unicron snatched the container from my Dad's arms.

Dad put up a little fight, but he was too weak and hurt from the fall.

**_"I shall devour your All Spark…whole!"_** Unicron roared, starting to open the container.

"Hey _Unicorn_," Dusk smirked, "Didn't your Mom ever tell you not to touch what ain't yours!"

"Don't antagonize him!" Arcee snapped.

"Kid getting his hand caught in the cookie jar, right?" I asked.

"Very much so," Dusk grinned.

**_"Once I am finished with the All Spark,"_** Unicron hissed, **_"You two will be the first I destroy!"_**

He messed with the opening mechanism…and the container opened.

**_"WHAT!?"_** the Chaos Lord demanded, **_"A TRICK!"_**

The container…was empty.

A shockwave of bright electric blue washed over him and his form glowed violet. Dad got up, optics hard, icy electric blue.

The glow around Unicron suddenly shot upwards and shot into the container…letting my uncle's body fall back to the ground.

Dad picked up the container, the cold violet glow of Unicron's anti-spark flaring from it as it shifted.

I looked up as wingbeats throbbed through the air. Draconus landed on the ground, shifting to mech form just as his comrades did.

"Cousin!" he grinned, "You're alive!"

"You too!" I replied, "I take it that out flying a bunch of zombies wasn't too hard?"

He snorted, and his optics fell on the container.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"As a being comprised of pure energy," Dad explained, "Unicron's anti-spark was vulnerable to this reliquary of the Primes,"

"But if _he's_ in there…" Smokescreen asked, "Where's…"

Draconus turned to the fallen body of his father and walked over to it.

"This should have never happened to you," he murmured sadly, "You should have been left in peace,"

* * *

Draconus POV

I closed my optics as I knelt at my creator's side, I felt Ultimus and the Halfling both lay servos on my shoulders.

"I'm so sorry," the Halfling whispered, "It should have been different than this,"

"Let the dead rest," I sighed, "He has been through a lot,"

"Draconus?"

My optics flashed open.

"C-creator?" I breathed, not believing it as he _sat up_.

"Praise the All Spark!" I heard Starscream crow, "Master! You're alive!"

I gave a low growl as I helped my father to stand…and I backhanded Screamer as he came too close.

"Easy, Draconus," my father murmured, then he laid a servo on his helm and spoke to Starscream, "Indeed…"

"Your new battle armor will take things to the next level my liege!" Starscream continued as my father's ruby optics examined himself, "Together we will reunite all Decepticons and once again grind Cybertron under your mighty heel,"

"Then I will side with my cousin," I said, looking at Ultimus' shocked face, "I feel I can do more good that way,"

"NO!" my father snarled, glaring at Starscream.

"What!?" Starscream asked, "Why?"

My father placed a servo on my shoulder and looked up at my uncle and his family.

"Because I now know the true meaning of oppression," he whispered, "And have thus lost my taste for inflicting it,"

The look of shock on each mech and femme's face was universal. Even my uncle's.

"You've clearly been traumatized, Master," Starscream started, "A good power down and a stroll around the smelting pit will put you back in touch with your inner warlord,"

I growled and my father's fist clenched.

_"Can I take him out now?"_ I asked.

"ENOUGH!" my father snarled, "The Decepticons are _no more_! And _that_ is _final_!"

My father looked at me and extended his servo.

I smiled and turned towards my cousin. He nodded and I took my father's servo. The two of us transformed and took to the air.

Finally…we were free.

_"Creator…there is something I must do…"_ I growled, banking towards Darkmount.

_"Do it quickly,"_ he nodded, _"Then meet me at our old home,"_

_"Skylynx, Darksteel! Join me at Darkmount!"_

* * *

Jack POV

I watched as the two of them flew off.

"Yes…well…" Starscream huffed, "We all have plenty to think about…don't we?"

"Screamer…you have five seconds," Dusk started flatly.

Yeah…he ran and flew off.

* * *

Authoress POV

Starscream landed in the throne room of Darkmount.

"This is not quite how I imagined my rise to the throne…but since Lord Megatron and Prince Draconus all but surrendered it to me…" he started, "I will _gladly_ revive the Decepticons in _my_ name!"

Suddenly, the sound of beating wings sounded behind the Seeker.

Starscream turned slowly around…just to see Draconus, Skylynx and Darksteel land behind him.

"Although…" Starscream squeaked, "A throne is more befitting for an actual king?"

Draconus transformed, amber optics glaring darkly at the grey Seeker.

"I am not here to seize thrones," the Warlord's son growled, "_Starscream_,"

Skylynx and Darksteel came up behind Draconus.

Starscream backed away and stumbled onto the throne.

"But to settle _scores_," Draconus hissed.

He transformed and let out a loud screech.

* * *

Draconus POV

I landed next to my father in the ruins of our old home.

"I see you took care of what you needed to take care of?" he asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it," I answered, leaning against his shoulder.

"You're right," he answered, "All that matters that we are together,"

* * *

Jack POV

We stood next to the Well, Dad looked really unhappy.

"In order to both protect the All Spark and secure Unicron's Defeat…" Dad started, "It was necessary for me to empty the vessel's contents,"

"Into where?" 'Bee asked.

"The Matrix of Leadership," Dad sighed, "As such…my own spark can no longer be separated from the others within me,"

"Are you telling us…" Ratchet started, "That you are now…one with the All Spark?"

"That's what you say when someone kicks the…" Smokescreen stopped, optics widening.

"To not return the All Spark to the Well…would be to prevent the future generations of new life from existing on Cybertron," Dad continued, "My quest…must be completed,"

"Optimus!" Ratchet protested, "I didn't return to save a life only to lose the one I care the most about!"

"Ratchet's restored planets!" Bulkhead added, "He'll find a way to save you!"

"We can turn to Vector Sigma like we did before!" Arcee answered, "Jack still has the Key!"

"Because the Matrix must now be relinquished with the All Spark…it cannot be restored. Or passed down to another. And, the Key would not work…since it is a Matrix of its own,"

Mom bowed her helm, tears streaming.

"But while this very well mark the end of the age of Primes," Dad added, "Leadership can be earned with or without the Matrix. And in my view…you have _each_ acted as a Prime,"

"Well…I've never really had the best role models," Knockout murmured.

"As even Megatron and Draconus have demonstrated on this day," Dad continued, "Every sentient being possesses the capacity for change,"

His wings shifted into place and he turned back towards us.

"I ask only this of you, fellow Autobots," Dad finished, "Keep fighting the noblest of fights,"

"You…you can c-count on us t-to k-keep the p-peace," 'Bee stuttered.

Dusk buried her helm into Ben's chassis, hiding her tears.

"Don't leave us," I whispered.

Dad smiled sadly at me.

"I am afraid I must…"

And he took off.

"DAD NO!" I screamed as he shot down into the Well.

I started forwards but Mom grabbed my shoulders, stopping me.

"Let me go!" I wailed, trying to get to the Well, "He'll kill himself!"

"Jack," Mom rasped, and I turned around, looking at her tear filled optics, "It's the only way,"

I shrugged her off.

"You're wrong!" I yelled, then turned to the well, watching my dad's rapidly dwindling form go deeper.

I felt a sob rising up in my throat.

"You have to be…" I whispered.

I don't know what possessed me to do it…

But I went over to the side of the well…and leaped over the side.

"JACK!" Mom shrieked, "NO!"

No is right…I wasn't going to let him die.

I kept going, down, down, down until I caught the warm blue glow of Primus' spark…

And suddenly, multicolored streaks and sparkles of light burst into being, flying by me and shooting up out of the tunnel …I felt a familiar presence brush my arm.

I turned and a bright pulse of iridescent light twinkled beside me.

Tears streaked down my faceplate as I realized what it was.

It was a spark.

And I knew whose it was.

I didn't want to admit it though…and I continued on, running farther and farther until I reached the Core…and I saw it.

Dad's frame lying on the ground, like he was only asleep.

A primal cry ripped from my vocalizer and I stumbled forwards, finally sinking to my knees as I came to his side.

"No," I cried, brokenly, "NOOOOOO!"

I buried my helm in his cold, still chassis, and wept.

Dad was gone. For good this time.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS!?" I shrieked up at Primus' core, "I'VE KNOWN HIM FOR ONLY TWO YEARS OUT OF EIGHTEEN TOTAL!"

The s-spark gently nudged my arm, and I started crying harder.

**"Ultimus,"**

I glared up at the wispy, glowing form of Primus, "You took him from me!"

**"Ultimus,"**

"Why would you do this! I don't know what to do! He's gone!"

**"Jackson!"**

"WHAT!" I snarled.

**"I believe that someone wishes to speak to you,"**

He raised a misty arm and the spark pulsed.

"Hi Dad," I murmured.

A wash of love and sadness came from the spark and I closed my optics.

"He wants to come back," I said.

**"And…?"**

"He can't because the Matrix is broken,"

Primus gave a low, warm laugh.

**"Jackson…he does not need the Matrix,"**

"Come again?" I asked.

**"Your father has a second Matrix…"**

"I'm confused,"

My father's spark reflected my confusednes**s.**

**"Jackson…you _are _his Matrix, any wisdom the Matrix had…you carry within you. Your sire imparted his wisdom to you when he gave up everything,"**

"So…he can come back?" I asked.

**"Yes, your father may return…that is…if he is willing,"**

I turned to Dad's spark.

"What do you think?" I asked.

The vibrant blue spark flared brightly and zipped over to its former shell.

**"You must guide it, Jackson,"**

I walked over to Dad's frame and laid a hand on his spark.

Images poured through my mind.

A pretty rose red femme holding Dad's servo in front of a beautiful crystal garden _had _to be Mom, a blue eyed, silver mech with the same look to his armor as Megatron's playfully giving Dad a shove, a wild looking party with two brightly colored mechs jamming to music while Dad jammed his servos into his audios…screams, fire, death, a red eyed Megatron holding his sword aloft, the All-Spark being ejected into space, 'Bee's still and bleeding form lying on the ground a hole gaping from where his voice box once was…

Life on Cybertron.

The darkness of space flashed by, crash-landing in the desert, the first alt driving down the highway, Ben and two other humans, hiding under a bridge, watching 'Bee get kidnapped, fighting a 'Con with a whip-like tail, battling Megatron and saving Ben, the All-Spark's destruction…

Then, Dusk.

Dusk running from the 'Bots, coming back with 'Sides, pranking Uncle Ironhide and Ratchet, blasting 'Side's radio until Hatchet gave Dusk's iPod back, a battle in a forest with Dusk's terrified face, Blackness, then light, Dusk's bloodied face as she jumped off Dad's chassis, taken from his arms, Dusk running through Chicago, 'Sides being murdered, Dusk losing it, her first shift to femme form.

And then…me.

Meeting me for the first time, watching me run away from them, me and Miko on the train, me racing when I shouldn't have been, Airachnid chasing me and Arcee down…then having mom kidnapped, then the Unicron incident where the Key to Vector Sigma glowed, recognizing me as Prime, sending Unicron into stasis, being aboard the Warship, getting Dad's memories back, getting Mom and me back, Nemesis Prime, attacking the _Nemesis_ and being frozen, having to choose between Cybertron and us, the Base blowing up, almost dying, being remade, revealing what I was to _everyone_, Draconus being "killed", Dusk and I coming back from the _Nemesis_ in tears, Kal coming to visit, Ratchet getting abducted, fighting Megatron, watching me, 'Bee and Dusk _die_…

I wiped the tears away and I pushed thee spark back into my father's chassis.

He jerked under my servo and his optics flashed open, he clawed at the ground, at me, anything he could reach…just to make sure he was still alive.

"J-Jack?" he stuttered, "Am I…?"

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Dad," I whispered, burying my helm in his chassis.

**So, credit to Rapidfyrez for the whole idea of Prime not needing the Matrix. But...I want to know what you guys thought. Was the movie better or did I royally mess up? I want to hear your guys' input! Pretty please?  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	9. Epilogue

**So, a FanFic friend of mine suggested that I hold on having 'Wave and Airachnid's return until the rumored "second Prime movie" comes out. Honestly, I think its a great idea and I probably should have done that the previous day. So until then, here's the final chapter.  
**

**I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_****...Only my OC's and the Realm of Cybres  
**

Epilogue

Ben POV

Later that day, Ratchet announced he was going back to Earth…but he wanted us to see something first.

He pulled out a few datapads and presented one to 'Bee.

'Bee cocked his helm and turned the screen on…

And Raf's face filled the screen.

"Raf!" 'Bee cried, grinning.

The thirteen year old's eyes brightened.

"Hey 'Bee," he smiled, "Good to see you!"

Ratchet handed Bulkhead and Wheeljack theirs.

"BULKHEAD!" a distinctly female voice yelled.

"JACKIE!" a British one cried.

Both Wreckers grinned.

Ratchet handed me mine. I turned it on and looked at it.

Mom waved at me through mine.

"Hi Mom," I whispered.

"You're staying out of trouble, right?" Mom asked.

"Wait…you can hear me!?" I demanded.

"Loud and clear," she grinned.

And we both launched into a full conversation on what had gone on.

* * *

Dusk POV

I turned my datapad on and Amber and Sirius appeared.

"Hey girlie," I smiled.

"Hi," Amber replied.

Sirius barked and came up to the screen, licking it.

"I missed you both," I choked.

"Then I've got one question," Amber said.

"Yeah?"

"Next time you come back…take us with ya huh?"

"Count on it," I grinned.

….

"Good morning beautiful," I heard a familiar voice croon as a light servo traced my wing.

I let out a contented purr as I onlined and turned around to face Ben.

"Really, this early?" I yawned.

He kissed my helm, "Cybertron's not going to rebuild itself,"

I sighed and got out of my berth.

Unicron had finally been defeated the previous day by Dad and Jack and everyone and everything was normal…for us anyway.

My pedes touched the cold ground and I sat there on the edge of my berth.

"Hey, c'mon," Ben said, "We need to get going…Magnus will have our helms if we don't get movin'."

"Tell the Commander to shove it," I mumbled, "Ben, it's been three months since you became an Autari, don't you miss Earth?"

"Well, yeah," he admitted.

"Don't you ever wish you could go back?"

"Every day,"

"Then why do you stay?"

"Because of you," he said, "I know you'll never leave Optimus, 'Lita, Jack, 'Cee and 'Bee,"

"Beeeen," I groaned.

"Come on, let's move," he repeated again.

I shook my helm.

He raised an optic ridge.

"Did you just tell me no?" he asked.

I looked at him and gave a curt nod.

"Fine…" he started, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to this buuuut…"

He ran his servo across my wings and I shivered in delight.

"Stoooopppp," I moaned.

"What, this?" he asked as he traced the tips of my wings.

"Yessssss,"

"Or…this?"

He traced the area where my wings joined my b-back and I ohhhh.

My purr rumbled through my frame and I melted into his arms.

"I take that as a surrender?" he asked.

"I hate you," I murmured contentedly.

"I know you do honey," he purred, kissing my helm, "Now, go on and get ready, I'll be outside."

As soon as his servo left my wing I jerked it out of his reach, both wings standing on edge.

"Awww, look at the pretty kitty cat," Ben teased.

It was too bad Cybertronians had no need of pillows. I couldn't throw one at him.

So I settled for a mental slap upside his helm.

"OW!" he yelped, rubbing the back of said helm, "That hurt,"

"It's a Gibbs Slap sweetie," I grinned, "It's supposed to,"

He shot me a look and then went out the door.

I got up and stretched, wings arching up and then relaxing easily on my back. I looked at the sparse room and started spacing out.

Wonder what Amber and Sean and the others are doing now? What havoc are our Wreckers unleashing? How is Sirius?

My spark leapt up in my throat. That poor dog, he's probably miserable.

Amber probably is the same way. She looked kinda betrayed and sad that _both_ Ben and I were leaving. Me she expected…Ben…

I sighed started towards the door…

When a searing, burning, twisting pain entered my spark.

And I fell, writhing in pain.

* * *

Ben POV

I chuckled to myself.

Messing with her wings…worked every time.

I leaned on the doorjamb of our temporary housing, waiting.

And waiting.

And to change it up a bit…I waited some more.

I finally sighed and knocked on the door.

"You ok in there?" I asked.

There was a loud crash.

"DUSK!" I shouted, trying to open the door, "DUSK ARE YOU OK!?"

No answer.

I heard the sound of a transformation and then of a weapon charging.

I looked down and saw my servo…er…blaster now. I took aim and blasted the door off its hinges. I had to get to Dusk!

"Dusk!" I yelled, "Where are…"

I found her.

She was lying face down on the ground…a vibrant blue glow emanating from her chassis.

I ran over to her and propped her up.

"B-Ben?" she asked weakly, optics flashing in time with her spark.

"Dear God no…" I breathed, "OPTIMUS! JACK! BUMBLEBEE! ARCEE! ELITA! JOLT! HELP!"

I heard the sound of many pedes thudding on the ground.

I looked up to see everyone there. I looked back to Dusk.

"Help her, please!" I begged.

Right as Dusk's optics flicked off.

"JOLT!" I screeched, "Help her!"

My former guardian knelt down, examining my girlfriend. He frowned.

"What!?" I demanded, "What is it!?"

"She's ok…for now," he said, "But, I don't know what went wrong…Ratchet knows more about her than I do."

"So that means…" I encouraged him to continue.

"We need to go back to Earth for him to take a look at her,"

"I think we'll all go," Jack said, "It'll be nice to see everyone again."

"And leave Cybertron abandoned?" I asked.

"There are new arrivals coming every day," Elita said, "They'll continue repairing the planet while we go back to visit our family and get our daughter taken care of,"

I cradled Dusk's still, yet still alive form in my servos.

I hoped Ratchet knew what to do.

He had to!

Didn't he?

**And there's our tie in to _The Phoenix Ivorra: Resurrection._ Unfortunately...I did badly in a class and am now grounded until further notice. No books, no computer unless its school reasons, and no phone. But, I will be able to read on your stories, comment and what not...just I won't be updating until I get these grades up. :( Until next time...  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
